


When I needed you the most

by lolydaggle



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolydaggle/pseuds/lolydaggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Carolina is 57% more likely to neglect her teammates when presented with a competitive scenario<br/>Placed between PFL flashbacks in seasons 9-10</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I needed you the most

It should have been a simple mission. But nothing was simple anymore. York didn't know if he could have screwed up more. Even with Delta's help, he still managed to screw up picking the lock. Those damn holographic locks.

 

"YORK!" Carolina yelled when the alarms blared.  
"Hey, it's not my fault. These locks are difficult." He replied  
"Actually York, this variation of the holographic lock seemed relatively simple to neutralize." Delta said in his head. York just sighed, as the corridors suddenly filled up with insurrectionists. He dived left to cover, as did Carolina, North, and Tex.  
"Don't let the objective escape." Carolina said, threateningly. Carolina was always more hostile when Tex was around. York just wished that she could loosen up, and see farther than the leader board. The scenario was pretty common now a days. York screwed up on lock picking, they had to clear out all the insurrectionists, Tex would mostly get the objective, and Carolina would get really mad. However, he didn't think that Carolina would be so objective oriented. He didn't know what happened. One minute he was returning fire, then next he was on the ground, a bleeding hole in his armor.  
"Shit, York's hit!" Carolina exclaimed. She rushed to York's side, and started to apply some bio-foam. However, Tex was about to capture the objective, and Carolina suddenly rushed off, leaving York still bleeding with a half closed up sniper wound. All York remembered then was looking up to see a insurrectionist leader stepping on his face. He then woke up in the med-bay of the Mother of Invention. North had seen him being dragged away, and had rescued him and sealed the wound. When York was finally discharged, he headed back to his quarters. When he was almost to his quarters, he saw Carolina's door open. When she spotted him, her green eyes filled with worry. She got up and walked to the entrance. She began to say something, but York cut her off.  
"When I needed you the most, Carolina, you weren't there." He whispered sadly, and moved on, leaving Carolina standing at the open door, realizing how much she had hurt the golden armored soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fic. Yorkalina is my favorite pairing in rvb. Pls leave some suggestions.


End file.
